labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuji Aine
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Virgo |height = 148cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016 - 2017 |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2017) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2017) |group = Flower Notes |blog = Official Blog |acts = SeeDream, Flower Notes |joined = September 2, 2016 |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = April 8, 2016 |generation2 = 1st Generation |days = 0 Years, 9 Months, 3 Days |graduated = June 4, 2017 |left2 = September 2, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 2 Months, 21 Days |twitter = @aine_netty}}Fuji Aine '(藤井愛願) is a singer signed under Label The Garden. She is a member of Flower Notes and a former member of SeeDream. On April 22, Fuji announced that she would graduate from Label The Garden and Flower Notes. She graduated on June 4, 2017. Biography Early Life Fuji was born on August 28, 2001 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Fuji passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Kimura Saya. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Fuji was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Fuji would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Kimura Saya."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 2, it was announced that Fuji would debut in Label The Garden's first major label group Flower Notes. Alongside Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Kimura Saya, Hazuki Kotomi, and Nagasawa Yoshiho.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/771669880747663366 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-02. On December 30, Fuji did a photoshoot with Tokyo Idol. 2017 On January 22, Fuji was scheduled be absent from ''Super Fantasy #2 and #3 due to academic reasons, however the reason ended earlier that thought and she was able to participate.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/822991003875319808 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-01-22. On February 26, Fuji participated in Sanmyu~presents Tribute to the Legend supported by Radio Japan."#FlowerNotes" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-02-26. On April 22, it was announced that Fuji would graduate. She would not be featured in Flower Notes second single Let It Flow.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/855615774978744320 (in Japanese). LTG Twitter. 2017-04-22. On June 4, Fuji graduated from Flower Notes and Label The Garden during Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 004 powered by Radio Japan ~Fuji Aine Farewell Party~. 2018 On April 6, Fuji created a new twitter account and showroom account which she has regular broadcast on. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= As of April 2017 she is in her first year of high school. When Fuji joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list is notable friendships Fuji Aine has acquired. * '''Tachibana Nao: She is good friends with seeDream member Tachibana Nao. * Kimura Saya: She is close friends with fellow Flower Notes member Kimura Saya. Other * Naonettei. (なおねってい。): is the friendship pairing between Fuji and Tachibana Nao. |-|Name Meaning= Fuji's given name, "Aine," means love (愛; ai) combined with wish (願; ne). Profile Stats= * Name: Fuji Aine (藤井愛願) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Kanagawa, Japan * Blood Type: B * Height: 148cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.02 Flower Notes member ** 2017.06.04 Graduated * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) ** Flower Notes (2016-2017) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: green tea ice cream, ikageso, green tea. * Hobbies: sleeping, idol watching, shopping. * Special Skills: improvisation round and round dancing. * Favorite Subjects: Music, English. Works Radio * 2016.12.22 60TRY-bu (60TRY部) (with Takahashi Mio and Minato Honami) Trivia * She is learning English. * She looks up to Minato Honami the most out of the members. * Her favorite anime is Kimi ni Todoke.http://lineblog.me/label_the_garden/archives/6228579.html (in Japanese) Line Blog. 2016-08-21. * She would like to have a emerlad green color like Morning Musume's Sato Masaki. * She did chorus choir in elementary school. * She has wanted to be an idol since kindergarten. See Also * Gallery:Fuji Aine * List:Fuji Aine Discography Featured in Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Showroom Category:2001 Births Category:August Births Category:Blood Type B Category:People from Kanagawa Category:Virgo Category:SeeDream Category:Flower Notes Category:2016 Additions Category:Fuji Aine Category:SeeDream Formers Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Members currently attending high school Category:2017 Departures Category:Label The Garden Graduates Category:Flower Notes Graduates